You Deserve It
by hoovahoopah
Summary: I love it when you punish me. CRACKPAIRING, SUP. Nancy, the teeniest character on Damages in season one, awkward, and Mistress Lisa from Exit To Eden. I can't even pretend to regret this. There's some spanking. And you might feel cockblocked at the end. THAT'S ALL. KTHXBYE.


Nancy could taste the unmistakable tang of blood as her teeth tore through the flesh of her lower lip. Her backside burned and her grip on the restraints around her wrists turned her knuckles white, but she wouldn't give Lisa the satisfaction, not yet. The silk scarf tied over her eyes had begun to slip, but she kept her eyes closed beneath. It was damp and cold from the tears that had begun to slip from the corners of her eyes hours before.

"_Nancy_," Lisa snapped, the cold metal of the hand mirror coming down hard against the right side of her ass.

Nancy held in a yelp and squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt the sting of another blow. She winced then, feeling the blood drip over the swell of her swollen lip. Her legs shook and a shiver made its way down her spine as the other woman ran the smooth and icy metal over the curve of her ass. She knew relief would be short-lived and her jaw clenched again in preparation for another slap.

Lisa kicked her legs apart and Nancy made a soft noise when she felt the heel of Lisa's stiletto collide with her anklebone.

"So you're not made of stone after all."

Nancy wanted to kick her back, but she stood still. She knew the rules.

"You've been so quiet tonight," she continued, her fingertips brushing against the searing flesh of Nancy's bottom. "It's so unlike you, Nancy."

"I've had a lot on my mind, Mistress," was Nancy's mumbled and sarcastic reply.

"Such as?" Lisa stepped back and watched as the brunette shivered before her. She dropped the mirror to the floor and reached behind herself, untying the laces of her corset slowly. The ribbons slipped between her gloved fingers and she waited for an answer.

Nancy said nothing, giving a half-shrug instead and Lisa knew she was smirking.

"_Darling_," the word dripped from her lips, sugary sweet and full of want. "You always tell me to dominate you," she paused, lifting her breasts from beneath the stiffened satin of her corset. "But then," she stepped forward, grasping Nancy's hips in both hands. "You won't submit," she pulled Nancy back, watching the graceful arch of her spine as she pushed herself forward.

Nancy couldn't help herself, and she slowly rolled her hips against the cool satin of Lisa's panties, now pressed against her ass. Lisa allowed it, simply watching through half-lidded eyes as Nancy writhed against her.

"Why is that, Nancy?" she brushed her breasts against Nancy's bare back and she held back her own moan. Nancy shivered violently and a choked moan escaped her parted lips. "Tell me."

"I know you like a challenge," her voice sounded foreign to her own ears, too breathy, too needy, and it betrayed her earlier silence. "This would be boring if I was easy."

"But you _are_ easy," Lisa cooed, pressing open-mouthed kisses down Nancy's spine, feeling the muscle move beneath her lips as her back arched further. One hand reached up to untie the knot in the deep purple silk at the back of Nancy's head.

The scarf fell to the floor and Nancy's eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times, needing to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. She was quiet again and she nearly fell as Lisa let go and stepped back.

"You're _so easy_," Lisa bent down to pick up the mirror again, twirling it in the palm of her hand before tightening her grip. "You pretend like you're not, because you think you need to teach me a lesson," she kicked Nancy's legs even further apart. "But you _never_ do, pet." She moved the mirror between Nancy's thighs, glass side up. "Look, Nancy," she smirked. "You're _so_ wet." She reached back to pull the laces of her corset again, until it was loose enough to slide down over her hips. She kicked it aside, "_Look._"

Nancy did as she was told. She tilted her chin down to look into the mirror and she groaned at the sight of herself. It was true, she was wet, red and swollen too, and she knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Lisa's free hand moved to her hip again, and Nancy felt the soft leather of her gloves as her hand slid across her flat stomach. "What else is on your mind tonight, Nancy?" her hand moved lower, slipping between her legs. "And don't you dare lie to me."

Nancy took a steadying breath before she spoke, "The way you touch me."

"Touch you how?" her gloved fingertips danced across Nancy's clit and her hips jerked in response.

"Like that," Nancy breathed, eyes still on the mirror. She watched, mesmerized by the way Lisa's fingers moved through her wetness, barely touching her. "When I haven't behaved the way you wish I would."

"And how do I wish you'd behave?" Lisa's breath was hot against her ear and she groaned softly.

"You wish I'd cry out," she struggled to breathe as Lisa's fingers teased her entrance, still not giving her what she needed most. "You wish I'd tell you how much I like it when it hurts," she swallowed thickly, feeling her muscles clench of their own accord.

"And why won't you tell me?" Lisa dropped the mirror again and it clattered to the floor.

"No," Nancy protested. "I want to watch."

"You lost yourself that privilege by misbehaving," Lisa's voice hardened again and Nancy gave a disappointed groan. "Be a good pet and maybe I'll let you come."

"Lisa-"

"What was that?" Lisa snapped, administering a hard slap to Nancy's behind.

"Mistress," Nancy corrected herself.

"Tell me why you've been so bad," she roughly shoved two fingers inside the other woman, reveling in the low moan Nancy allowed to slip past her lips.

"Because," Nancy tried to keep her hips still. "Because I like it."

"Like what?" Lisa began to thrust slowly, pressing her hips forward against Nancy's ass again.

"I like it when you punish me," Nancy groaned, rocking her hips against Lisa's hand. "I _love_ it when you punish me."

"Because you deserve it."

"Because I deserve it," Nancy repeated, allowing herself to arch into Lisa's touch. She moved her hips with each thrust of the other woman's fingers, her moans turning to whimpers.

"Stop moving," Lisa twisted her fingers, still buried deep inside Nancy.

"I can't," Nancy whined, still riding Lisa's leather-clad fingers. "I can't."

"Then I will," she withdrew her fingers, wiping them against Nancy's bare thigh. "You don't listen, Nancy." She stepped back and bent down to pick up her discarded corset. "And you _will_ learn to play by _my_ rules."

Nancy gave a gasp of protest and tugged at the silk ropes holding her in place. "_Mistress_!"

"You won't come until _I_ decide," Lisa stepped around her, tossing her corset onto a nearby chair and peeling off her gloves. "You might stay there all night," she pulled her hair loose from its ponytail and slid her panties over her hips. "If you haven't learned your lesson." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat down in the chair, "A shame too," Lisa drawled, looking from Nancy's face to the apex of her thighs. Her hand slipped between her own legs and she smirked when Nancy growled in frustration. "I would have liked a taste."


End file.
